


whiskey on ice, sunset and vine

by neeeeeon



Series: gorgeous [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Lio Fotia, they have sex but like it’s funny too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeeon/pseuds/neeeeeon
Summary: “Galo.”His blue mohawk swished in the air as Galo looked up from taking his uncomfortable shoes off, he’d only worn them once before, to another similar uptight event, but the one they had come from was much better if only because Lio was there.And there he was, again, in the doorway to Galo’s bedroom, wearing only his white puffy dress shirt, and some serious half-lidded sexy eyes.Galo briefly wondered how he got undressed so quickly, maybe it’s because he wasn’t wearing the leather pants with all the buckles.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: gorgeous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	whiskey on ice, sunset and vine

**Author's Note:**

> this is a direct smut sequel to if you’re single, that’s honestly worse hhh I hope you enjoy

Lio stumbled inside the apartment, his heels clicking on the patch of tile in front of the door and his laugh tinkling like bells in the air.

At least, that’s what Galo thought it sounded like.

And he wasn’t far after either, Galo closed the door behind them and groaned in relief, “Finally, I can take this damn suit off!” He had already loosened his tie before the ride home on his motorcycle, Lio’s arms tight around Galo’s waist, and Galo’s jacket around his arms.

“Galo.”

His blue mohawk swished in the air as Galo looked up from taking his uncomfortable shoes off, he’d only worn them once before, to another similar uptight event, but the one they had come from was much better if only because Lio was there.

And there he was, again, in the doorway to Galo’s bedroom, wearing only his white puffy dress shirt, and some serious half-lidded sexy eyes.

Galo briefly wondered how he got undressed so quickly, maybe it’s because he wasn’t wearing the leather pants with all the buckles.

Lio crooked his index finger and made his signature “come hither” gesture towards Galo, who was overcome with a wave of nostalgia for the first time they met, and a serious rush of accompanying adrenaline.

Lio’s little bell laugh continued as he entered the bedroom and sat himself down in the middle of the king sized bed.

Galo couldn’t get his shoes off fast enough.

As soon as Galo stumbled into the room he was greeted with the sight of Lio sat upright on the dark comforter, his white puffy shirt almost see-through and sinfully revealing a strip of his chest and the upper parts of his thighs, his face rested on one of his fists as he greedily took in Galo’s flustered appearance. As if they hadn’t already had sex. As if he didn’t always act like this whenever they did have sex.

Lio was so spoiled.

“I wasn’t done.” Lio said, smiling slyly.

“I- With what?” Galo struggled, he walked closer and leaned on the bed.

Lio leaned forward and caught Galo’s loosened tie, “I wasn’t done saying all the things I like about you, Galo.”

Galo swallowed thickly and brought his face closer to Lio’s, his hands rested on pale thighs as he leaned in and brought his forehead to Lio’s, but not capturing his lips, not yet, he wouldn’t dare.

Lio put a hand to Galo’s face, who leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his palm.

“I like how gentle you are with me.” Lio whispered, eyes sultry. He brought his face closer to Galo’s ear and continued.

“I like.... your chest.” Hands began to slowly unbutton Galo’s dress shirt, Lio taking his sweet time as he worked on the buttons.

Galo could barely take it. He was getting harder by the minute but not yet, he could wait a little longer.

“I like... your arms.” Lio reached the end of his unbuttoning journey and hands roved over Galo’s tanned chest, reaching up to stick in the sleeves and grab his biceps.

_“Lio.”_

Lio hummed, clearly having the time of his life teasing Galo, but proved merciful when he finally brought their mouths together.

Galo immediately reacted, lunging forward, hands slipping up Lio’s thighs, closer and closer to their target destination.

But as soon as the kiss started it stopped, Lio breaking it with a smile. Galo whined and tried to chase his lips but Lio stopped him with a finger.

“You’re going to be good for me, right?”

“Of course!” Galo winked, and put his hand over his heart, “Firefighter’s honor!”

Lio rolled his eyes and kissed Galo again, this time much deeper, and Galo responded in earnest, hands sneaking up to cup Lio’s ass and yeah- he really didn’t have any underwear on either.

“I like... your fingers.” Lio sighed, and as soon as his voice pierced the air, Galo’s hand slid down to touch Lio’s crotch.

Galo’s fingers pressed against Lio’s dripping entrance and slid up, massaging his clit as Galo nipped and sucked at Lio’s neck. Lio writhed, softly moaning and dragging his hips forward to rut against Galo’s hand.

“I like, _fuck_ , I like the way your fingers feel inside me- _AH!_ ” As soon as Lio said that Galo took his thumb and positioned it over Lio’s clit, allowing his two middle fingers to dive inside Lio, who moaned loudly and thrust his hips, desperate for more.

“Ohh, baby, yes, _yes_ , you’re so _good_ at this, Galo, _ah-!_ ” Lio buried his face into the crook of Galo’s neck as his legs vibrated and shook with pleasure, his arms holding onto Galo’s forearm and clawing at his back.

Lio suddenly took a sharp intake of breath, slowly let it out, and began to speak in the lowest and sexiest voice Galo had ever heard, right in his ear.

“Galo, I have something I want you to do for me. _Mm-!_ I want you to fuck me, Galo, I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll still feel you inside me for _days,_ I want you so badly, baby, can you do that for me?”

Galo’s brain nearly short circuited as the little blood that was still flowing there went straight to his dick, and he suddenly dropped Lio, who yelped and fell back a bit onto the pillows.

“Galo?” Lio briefly wondered if he went too far, if maybe Galo didn’t exactly want it how he wanted it, but one look at Galo rifling through the drawer they kept the condoms told him that this was not the case. Lio laughed a bit, and then gasped in surprise as he felt Galo flip his entire body so Lio was facing to the side, one leg held in the air by Galo, who was finally pulling off his damn loose tie, and unbuttoning his pants.

“Galo?” Lio repeated, lifting his upper body to see what Galo was doing, and as soon as he did-

“ _Ah-!_ ” Lio felt Galo suddenly enter him in one hard push, and he fell back down onto the mattress, gasping for air as the feeling took his breath away. Galo began to thrust in earnest, surprisingly silent, as he always was.

Lio panted, his body shaking as he buried his face into the pillows and cried out.

“ _Ah!_ Galo! Fuck- I want, to hear you-!”

Galo whined with a low voice and continued to fuck into Lio, hard and deep, still barely letting his voice escape. Lio moaned loudly, and tried his best to lean up to cup Galo’s face, but stopped as soon as he was able to prop himself on one elbow. Galo’s hips continued to snap forward, the stretch of his dick inside Lio driving them both insane. Lio fell back down onto the pillows, unable to keep his body upright anymore.

_“Galo.”_ Lio’s watery voice made Galo slow his shoves inside of Lio as he looked down at the smaller man.

Lio’s hair was fanned out on the bed, his face completely red and covered in tears, his arms reaching up to finally cup Galo’s face.

“Baby, it’s okay, I want to hear you, too.” He said, in the softest voice.

Galo exhaled loudly and leaned down to kiss Lio, keeping his thrusts slow, but fucking inside Lio deep.

They moaned in tandem as Lio snuck a hand down to rub at his clit again, breaking the kiss with a gasp. Galo buried his face into the crook of Lio’s neck, and began to make tiny noises into his ear.

Lio’s voice broke as he came with a shout, his hips and legs quivering as his insides tightened even more.

“Lio, _fuck_ , I-!” Galo moaned loudly into Lio’s ear and came shortly after, biting down onto Lio’s puffy shirt and groaning. They both panted as they laid still and came down from a high, Galo nipping at Lio’s neck as Lio himself covered his face with his arm. Galo made a noise as he slipped out of Lio, who simply rolled onto his back and inhaled deeply. “Ugh.” Lio said, laughing softly.

Galo crooked a smile at Lio as he tied up the condom and threw it away in the bedside trash, “Hey! You asked for it!”

Lio laughed even louder, “Yeah,” he rasped, “And now I’m asking for a cup of water.”

Galo immediately rolled off the bed and fell straight onto the floor, though it was clear he meant to land on his feet. “Uh,” he laughed loudly, “Give me a minute.”

Lio giggled and wriggled his body over to the edge of the bed, he snuck a hand down to rest on Galo’s head, brushing hair out of the man’s face. “That was really amazing, but maybe we should only do it that hard on certain days.”

Galo grabbed Lio’s hand and kissed his palm, agreeing easily.


End file.
